


We Wish You a Merry Christmas, and a Roscoe New Year

by Vyxyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a floofy bunny, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, No Jeff you don't know what you're talking about, Sterek is Eternal, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Took poetic license with pack dynamics, i will fight you, much fluff, so many nicknames, the sheriff's name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn





	We Wish You a Merry Christmas, and a Roscoe New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callofthemoon/gifts).



Stiles stares at the remains of Roscoe. A solitary tear makes its way down his cheek, forging a path through the dirt caking his face.

 

Scott pats Stiles’ shoulder consolingly while Stiles looks in despair at his Jeep.

 

“Mom is going to kill me. Kill me, Scott! Dead!!”

 

Scott chuckles. “Nah she won’t. She loves you dude.”

 

“I know she loves me, but this was her baby! She trusted me to look after Roscoe in his old age and I failed him!”

 

“It’s hardly your fault that the Omega jumped in front of your car Stiles. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

 

Stiles groans. Sometimes Scott’s logic annoys him. Sometimes Stiles just wants to wallow in his frustration dammit!

 

“I know Scott, but still. I don’t think duct tape can fix this. And we sure as hell don’t have the money to get him fixed. And I’m pretty sure there isn’t a werewolf clause in the insurance policy.”

 

Behind him, a car pulls up. Stiles and Scott turn around in sync to see who is interrupting their broment.

 

“Fuck it’s dad. He’s going to give me the disappointed talk!!”

 

John Stilinski gets out of the cruiser and looks at the mangled metal of his wife’s Jeep.

 

“Oh, Stiles. What did you do?”

 

Stiles gasps in offence. “ME??? I didn’t do anything! I was minding my own business when the Omega that the Hales have been looking for LITERALLY jumped in front of me! I had nowhere to go!”

 

John comes over and pulls Stiles into a hug. “It’s okay son. Are you hurt?”

 

“A little maybe? I did hit my head on the steering wheel, and the side of the car. And I fell out the door when I opened it. But I think I’m fine!! There’s no blood!”

 

The Sheriff sighs. “Ok, hop in the cruiser. I’ll take you to Melissa to give you a quick check over. Let me just book a tow truck and we’ll be on our way. Do you need a lift Scott?”

 

Scott shakes his head. “No thanks, Sheriff. I have to go see Alpha Hale for my lessons. I should get going. You ok Stiles?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go have fun being wolfy. Say hi to Derek for me!”

 

“Dude. I’m not giving Derek love letters for you!”

 

Stiles punches Scott’s arm as his dad walks back to the cruiser. “Shhhhhhhh. SHHH. Dad doesn't know! And it’s not a love letter, it’s just saying hello! People say hello to their friends Scott.”

 

“Except he’s not your friend, he’s your loovvvvveerrrrrr oooooooo.”

 

Stiles pushes Scott as hard as he can but Scott still doesn’t move. “Go on Wolf Boy. GET. You are so mean to me, and I thought we are besties!”

 

“Don’t be like that Stiles, we are besties! But it’s my job as your bestie to tease you about your crushes. Now I really do have to go! Bye Stiles!! Bye Sheriff!!”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Stiles walks towards the cruiser, turning towards the Jeep for one final look. Sadness overwhelms Stiles as he looks at his first car. Losing Roscoe means no cruising through Beacon Hills with Scott or the Hale Betas. No driving to school. No randomly showing up at the Hale House in the preserve because he was “in the area”.

 

The tow truck shows up just before the Sheriff starts the car, so he quickly gets out to talk to the driver. Stiles slumps in the car and watches the conversation, watching as his dad claps a hand on the driver's arm and comes back to the car.

 

The Sheriff slides in the driver’s seat and buckles up. He gives a small smile to Stiles as he starts the car, and carefully pulls away from the scene of the accident.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok Stiles?”

 

“I don’t know dad. I’m super sad about the car. I loved Roscoe.”

 

“I know kiddo. After we see Melissa did you want to go home? Or is there somewhere else you wanted to go? The Hale House maybe?”

 

Stiles’ face crinkles in confusion. “Why would I want to go to the Hale House?”

 

“Well, I don’t know son. Maybe because you have that enormous crush on Derek Hale?”

 

Stiles flails in his seat, hands smacking the bars separating the front and back seats of the cruiser. “WHAT? How do you know about that?”

 

“Everyone knows about it, Stiles. You’re hardly subtle.”

 

“OH MY GOD DAD I WANT TO DIE.”

 

John chuckles. “Dramatic like your mother.”

 

“And yet you love her.”

 

“I do.”

 

“And me! You love me too.”

 

“I do. You are my favourite son.”

 

“I’m your ONLY son!”

 

John laughter increases. “Semantics.”

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

Scott bursts through the tree line at the Hale House to find Beacon Hills Alpha, Talia Hale waiting impatiently on the front porch.

 

“You’re late Mr McCall.”

 

Scott stops at the bottom of the stairs, baring his neck in submission to his Alpha. “I’m sorry Alpha Hale. Stiles was in an accident! I had to make sure he was ok.”

 

The front door flies open, doorknob hitting the wall behind, leaving a doorknob shaped hole in the plaster. Derek Hale comes barreling over face contorted in panic.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED WHERE IS STILES.” Derek grabs Scott’s shirt in both hands and brings Scott close, noses almost touching.

 

“He’s with his dad! The Sheriff was taking him to my mom for a checkup. He hit his head” - Derek growls - “and he wanted to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

 

Derek growls again, eyes flashing Beta yellow. “WHAT. HAPPENED.”

 

Talia comes down the stairs and puts a hand on her son’s arm. “Derek. Please let Scott go.” 

 

Derek unclenches his fists, letting Scott’s shirt fall from his hands leaving behind freshly made wrinkles. Derek whines and looks to his mother. She squeezes his arm. “How did Stiles crash the Jeep, Scott?”

 

“He said that Omega rang out in front of him, and he had nowhere to go.”

 

Derek roars, Beta shifting as he takes off through the preserve. Talia shakes her head fondly, while Scott panics.

 

“Aren’t you going to stop him? Won’t he kill the Omega?”

 

Talia steps aside and gestures to the stairs inviting Scott into the house. “Derek is a softie. He’ll track down the Omega and bring him here for me to deal with. I’m far more frightening.”

 

“But …”

 

“That Omega has eluded us for far too long. This is the perfect push for him to be found. Trust me, Scott.”

 

As he walks up the stairs, Scott looks back at the treeline like he’s not sure he believes his Alpha. He smiles weakly at Talia as they go through the front door.

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

Forty-five minutes later, Talia is in her office surrounded by the Betas. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Cora, and Laura, all listen intently to their Alpha.

 

“As my Second, Laura is responsible for setting up meetings with the Second of other packs. The Second is almost always in line to become the next Alpha, so it’s important that they forge their own relationships with the various packs. But this is for established interpack relationships. Do you remember who is responsible for approaching other packs to begin an alliance?”

 

Isaac shyly raises his hand. “The Emissary and the Alpha.”

 

Talia smiles at Isaac. “Well done Isaac, you are correct.” 

 

Before Talia can continue, the front door opens again, followed by two heartbeats. One is Derek, the other Talia assumes is the Omega. Derek opens the door to his mother’s office and pushes the Omega through.

 

The man stands there glaring at the Betas in the room, until his eyes land on Talia. His eyes flash blue, and Talia’s respond in kind, vivid red flashing back. The Omega is defiant, refusing to show the proper respect to the Alpha in the room. Derek is still angry and snarls at the Were.

 

“Show some respect Omega.”

 

“My name is Mark."

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Talia whose eyes still shine red, turns to the Betas. “Leave us. We’ll continue this another day. You too Derek. Can you please get a start on dinner, Boyd please assist Derek.”

 

“But mom ..”

  
  
“No buts Derek. You WILL do as I ask."

 

Derek nods, head tilting to show his neck. “Yes, Alpha.”

 

“Mom will do. Now go. Laura, please stay.”

 

The Betas reluctantly leave, Derek the last to go giving a pleading look to his mother who just shakes her head. 

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

Derek is in the kitchen slamming doors and muttering under his breath. He gets all the required utensils ready to make his infamous spaghetti and meatballs, and then goes to the fridge to get the ingredients. He pulls everything out and takes it to the counter, letting it spill out over the granite, eggs rolling off the edge of the bench and breaking once they hit the floor.

 

“FUCK!!!” 

 

Derek grabs some paper towel but Boyd stops him before he can go around the other side of the bench to clean up.

 

Through gritted teeth Derek turns to his fellow beta. “What Boyd.”

 

“Give that to me. Go and see how Stiles is.”

 

“But mom …”

 

“I’m sure she’ll understand Derek. You aren’t any good to us like this.”

 

Cora snorts. “Yeah Derek, go see your boyfriend!” 

 

“Shut up Cora!”

 

“You shut up!”

 

“No you …”

 

  
Erica whistles to get their attention, the wolves covering their ears from the abrasiveness of the sound. “Stop it you two. Derek, go see Stiles. Tell him we are all thinking of him, and tell him you caught the Omega.”

 

Derek looks at the Betas. Isaac is nodding, Erica is looking at Derek with concern, Cora is feigning interest by looking at her nails. Boyd claps a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Go. Just be home for dinner.”

 

Derek blushes, ducking his head to try and hide his pink cheeks. “Thanks, guys.”

 

He walks out of the kitchen towards the front door. As he walks past his mother’s office, Laura pokes her head out, reaching out a hand towards Derek.

 

“Here. Take the Camaro. Mom said to ask the Stilinski’s for Sunday dinner.”

 

Derek smiles. “Thanks, Laura.”

 

Derek takes the keys and leaves, flinching when he notices the hole in the wall left by his door flinging a couple of hours earlier. Jogging down the porch stairs, the nerves begin as he realises what he’s doing. He starts the Camaro, hearing the engine purr to life. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he backs the car out slowly and makes his way to the Stilinski’s, his heart tripping over itself in anticipation.

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

Stiles is sitting at the dining table being fawned over by his mother.

 

“MOM. I’m ok! Melissa said there are no problems, I don’t have a concussion, I’m just a little sore.”

 

“I am your mother,  Mieczysław. I am allowed to fawn all over my only child after they’ve had a car accident. It’s in the mother’s handbook!”

 

Stiles leans out of the way of his mom’s hands as she tries to run her fingers through his hair to check for bumps. “MOM. There was absolutely no need to throw the Polish monstrosity at me in my time of need. You’re making me feel like I’m in trouble or something.”

 

“Well, you did write off my car kiddo.”

 

Stiles slumps in defeat, letting his mom check over him one more time. “I’m so sorry about that. It really wasn’t my fault though! How can I make it up to you?”

 

Claudia wraps her arms around Stiles and gives him a squeeze. “You don’t have to make it up to me Mischief.” She sits down next to him at the dining table. “Unfortunately we can’t afford to get you another car.”

 

“I know. It’s ok. I can walk to school, or get the bus. I still have my bike somewhere, I’m sure Scott would ride with me. Maybe dad can get me some shifts at the Station to do filing and stuff? I can get Roscoe fixed!!!”

 

John enters the dining room and hears the tail end of Stiles suggestion. “Actually son, there’s a lot of work you could do at the station, but I’m not sure it will ever be enough money for you to fix Roscoe.”

 

Stiles groans and withers against the table, resting his head on top of his folded arms. He’s startled when there’s a knock at the door. The Sheriff gets up to answer, and Claudia gets up to start dinner.

 

John opens the door to a very nervous Derek Hale.

 

“Hello, Sheriff Stilinski. Is Stiles back yet? Is he ok? Can I see him?”

 

The Sheriff tries to bottle up the laughter that is threatening to bubble up. Derek is wringing his hands, shuffling his feet, his shoes scuffing against the doormat. John steps aside and opens the door wider, “Come on in Derek. Stiles is in the dining room.”

 

Derek shoots past the Sheriff, supernatural speed aiding in getting him as quickly to Stiles as possible. He’s so preoccupied with getting to Stiles he doesn’t hear John burst out laughing behind him. Derek comes to a stop in the dining room and sees Stiles sitting wide-eyed at the table.

 

“Derek?”

 

Derek whines and lunges towards Stiles, hands hovering over his arms. “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m a little sore, but I’m ok. Are you ok?”

 

Derek doesn’t answer, instead pulls up a chair next to Stiles and takes Stiles’ hand in his. He leeches the pain from Stiles’ body, black lines weaving their way up his arms.

 

“You don’t have to do that Derek. I’ll be ok.”

 

Derek shakes his head. “I want to. Please let me help.”

 

Stiles puts his other hand on top of Derek’s. “Ok big guy.”

 

The sit in silence while the last of Stiles’ pain is drained. Claudia stands in the kitchen glancing at the boys, trying so hard not to coo at them. The look of love on Derek’s face makes her want to squeal, so she settles on smacking her husband’s arm a few times and gesturing at the boys when he comes into the kitchen. John whispers, “I know,” before placing a kiss on his wife’s cheek.

 

Claudia comes up with an idea. “Oh shoot! I’m missing some crucial ingredients for tonight's dinner! John let’s go grocery shopping!!” Grabbing her husband's hand she drags him out of the kitchen, through the dining room, and to the front door, pausing to grab her bag, and for John to grab his keys and wallet. Stiles doesn’t even notice they’ve gone.

 

“Thanks Derek, I’m feeling much better.”

 

“You’re welcome. I caught the Omega, mom is dealing with him now.”

 

“You caught him?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Why?”

 

Derek’s throat clicks as he swallows. “Scott was late to his lessons and when mom asked where he was, and he said that you’d had an accident, I kinda lost it.”

 

“You did?”

 

Derek nods. “Yeah. Then I kinda wolfed out and grabbed Scott and demanded to know what happened.”

 

Stiles laughs. “Oh Derek, you’ve got some sucking up to do!”

 

“I know. I’ll make it up to him I promise. Where’s Roscoe?”

 

The smile that was on Stiles’ face fades, the scent of sadness permeating the air. “He’s gone Derek. A write off.”

 

“I’m so sorry Stiles.”

 

Stiles shrugs. “It’s ok big guy.”

 

Derek looks like he’s going to argue but his phone chooses that moment to ring. He fishes around in his pocket for the phone, swiping right to answer. “Hey, mom.”

 

“Oh shoot, I haven’t yet.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that now and then come back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay, mom.”

 

Derek hangs up the phone. “Mom reminded me to invite you and your family to come for dinner on Sunday night. Did you want to check with them and let me know?”

 

Stiles looks at Derek in confusion. “Why don’t you just ask them? Mom! Dad!”

 

“Stiles, they left about 15 minutes ago to get groceries.”

 

“They did?” Derek nods. “Oh. I didn’t notice. Well, um. Thanks for coming to see me, Derek. And for the pain drain. I’ll text you about Sunday ok?”

 

Derek gets up from his chair, and Stiles follows him to the door. He opens it slowly, not really wanting to leave, so he loiters in the threshold. 

 

“OH! Um, the Betas all send their love. And Laura too. And um, don’t forget to ask your parents about Sunday.”   
  


“Thanks, Derek. I won’t forget.”

 

Derek shuffles at the front door, glancing nervously up at Stiles. He quickly leans forward and kisses Stiles on the cheek, backing away from the door and almost falling down the porch steps. He gets to the Camaro and goes to open the door, which is locked. He tries in vain to open the door until he realises he needs to unlock it first.

 

Face flaming, Derek clicks the fob unlocking the Camaro, while Stiles is giggling on the porch. With a final wave, Derek starts the car and reverses out of the Stilinski’s driveway, watching Stiles as he pulls away.

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

That Sunday, the Stilinski’s make their way over to the Hale’s for dinner, the backseat housing Stiles and an array of Polish desserts.

 

They drive past the wreckers where a very sad looking Roscoe sits waiting to be crushed. Stiles gasps, clutching his shirt over his heart. “Roscoe! Dad, please just stop for a second! Please!”

 

John pulls the car over, and Stiles stumbles out of the car towards the closed gate of the wreckers. Pressing himself against the chain link fence, Stiles’ eyes fill with tears at the sight of his beloved car.

 

Behind him, John and Claudia exit the car and come up behind Stiles. They each put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and he just slumps under the touch. “I can’t believe he’s gone. I thought maybe there’d be some hope to have him fixed.”

 

John squeezes his son’s shoulder. “I’m sorry kiddo, we can’t afford to have him fixed. It would cost thousands, and that’s just money we don’t have.”

 

“No dad, I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. If I didn’t have school I could work heaps to get it done.”

 

Claudia turns Stiles around to face her and John. “Mischief, we know it’s not your fault. We don’t blame you. We are both so sorry we can’t get him fixed for you. But there will be another Roscoe, in fact, there will be many more. Come now, let’s go see your beau. That will make you feel better!”

 

“MOM! He’s not my beau!!”

 

John chuckles as he’s getting back in the cruiser. “That’s not what Mrs Henderson said.”

 

“What?? What did she say?”

 

“Let’s just say we know about the kiss and leave it at that.”

 

“It was just a kiss on the cheek! It doesn’t mean anything!! I was just in a car accident, and he came to see how I was and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. He was worried!”

 

Claudia snorts. “Yeah kiddo, he was just worried.”

 

Stiles growls in his seat, and attempts put on his seatbelt, pulling and tugging and until it finally releases and he can click it in. As John pulls the car away from the curb, Stiles turns and watches Roscoe get further and further away. Once the car goes around the corner and Roscoe is no longer in sight, Stiles sighs, leaning back in his seat for the rest of the journey.

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

The Hale House sits proudly in the preserve, surrounded by the cars of the pack. As the Stilinski’s pull up, Peter Hale’s kids are sitting on the porch swing, their laughter echoing around the preserve.    
  
John pulls up behind the Camaro, and all three Stilinskis exit the car. Grabbing a dessert each, they make their way up to the porch stairs. Peter’s kids meet them up the top of the stairs jumping up and down in excitement. “Stiles! Stiles! Derek said you were coming! Will you play with us?”

 

“Sure kids! Just let me drop this food off in the kitchen first. You going to say hello to my parents?”

 

A cacophony of “Hi Mr Sheriff! Hi Mrs Sheriff!” is screeched at the adults, who need to dodge the kids as they walk into the house.

 

The Stilinskis are welcomed into the kitchen by Talia, who takes the desserts from each of them, and places them on the dessert table with the many other sweet delights. She then sweeps Claudia in a hug, gives John a peck on the cheek, and cups Stiles’ cheeks.

 

“Now young man, let me look at you. How are you feeling? Oh my, look at the bruise.”

 

“I’m ok Alpha Hale, a little bit sore but I’m ok. Your betas have been pain draining at school all week, so I’m much better than I expected.”

 

Talia frowns and drains some residue pain from his temple. “You must have a headache you poor thing. Go find Derek kiddo, he’ll look after you. Last I saw he was in the library.”

 

“Thanks, Alpha Hale.”

 

Stiles smiles at Talia and his parents and makes his way to the library. His heart skips a beat in anticipation of seeing Derek again. Arriving at the library door, he takes a deep breath and knocks, waiting for the inevitable “Come in Stiles”. Stiles opens the door to see Derek sitting cross-legged on the sofa, wearing a maroon Henley with thumbholes, black-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose, and a large tome sitting between his crossed legs.

 

Stiles thinks he’s just opened the portal to heaven.

 

He smiles shyly at Derek and closes the door behind him. Derek shuffles over to leave room on the sofa for Stiles, who walks over and sits down gently. The scent of sadness surrounds Stiles, so Derek puts the book down and takes one of Stiles’ hands in his.

 

“What’s wrong Stiles? Why do you smell sad?”

 

Stiles gives Derek’s hand a squeeze. “We went past the wreckers on the way here and saw Roscoe. We can’t afford to fix him, even if mom, dad, and I pooled our money. I’ll be ok, but I’m just sad. He had a history you know?”

 

Derek nods, rubbing his thumb over the back of Stiles’ hand. “I’m so sorry Stiles. I know it’s no consolation, but mom dealt with the Omega quite harshly.”

 

“She did?”

 

“Mmmhmm. She handed him over to the Argents.”

 

“NO.”

 

“Yep. Who knows what will happen now.”

 

“Wow. Just … wow.”

 

“Mmmhmm. How have you been getting to school?”

 

“Oh, I’ve been riding my bike. Not as cool as Roscoe, but quicker than walking or catching the bus.”

 

Derek wrinkles his nose. “Are you safe on the bike though? Do you stick to the bike paths? And wear a helmet?”

 

“YES, dad.”

 

“Gross Stiles, don’t call me that.”

 

Stiles laughs loudly, leaning into Derek. “I’m sorry Der. Did you want to keep reading? Or did you want to come out and play with the kids with me?

 

“Let’s go play with the kids.”

 

“Awesome!!”

 

Stiles gets up and drags Derek up with him, opening the door carefully, and Derek closing it behind them. They make their way through the kitchen and outside where the kids are waiting to play.

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

After everyone has left for the evening, the Stilinskis with some leftovers and an invitation to Christmas lunch, Derek knocks softly on the door of his mother’s office. 

 

“Hi mom, do you have a second?”

 

“For you? Of course Bun.”

 

Derek blushes. “I have a proposition for you. Well, it’s more like a favour.”

 

“Ok Bun, I’m listening.”

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

Months later, Christmas Day has arrived and the Hale House has been converted to a Winter Wonderland. Fake snow has been placed on the ground, along with snowmen and reindeer, and copious amounts of lights strategically placed around the house.

 

Inside, there are lights and tinsel everywhere, piles of cookies and candy canes, and the scent of spice is thick in the air. 

 

Every room downstairs is full of people. The Christmas Tree stands grandly decorated in the corner of the lounge room, the fireplace roars with warmth, the mantle and bookshelves housing a Christmas stocking for each member of the Hale family.

 

The Stilinskis walk into the lounge room to greet Talia, who envelops them in a warm hug. Calling up to Derek who she knows will hear her over the chatter, “Derek honey, the Stilinskis are here, did you want to give Stiles his gift?”

 

Stiles stands shocked. “Derek got me a gift?”

 

Talia smiles. “He did. Would you like to join me outside? John, Claud, you should come too.”

 

The Stilinskis and Talia make their way outside, walking down the stairs and waiting in front of the triple garage. A few minutes later they hear a car starting, and from around the back of the house, the sound of tires crunching over leaves and gravel.

 

Claudia gasps and grabs onto John as Roscoe comes around the corner with Derek at the helm. Stiles’ jaw drops as the perfectly undented Jeep pulls to a stop in front of him. All the windows have been replaced, there are new rims and tires, and the colour is the same powder blue as it always was.

 

Derek slides out of the driver's seat, head down and cheeks flushed. “Merry Christmas Stiles.”

 

Stiles is still slack-jawed but now staring a Derek, who flushes even brighter under the scrutiny.

 

Talia places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, are you ok?”

 

Stiles flinches and takes a step forward, mouth open and closing while trying to find the right words. He takes another step forward and places his hand on the bonnet of his beloved Jeep. Looking up at Derek with tears in his eyes, he whispers, “You’re in love with me.”

 

Derek makes eye contact with Stiles and whispers back, “I am.”

 

“You fixed Roscoe. Holy shit Derek, YOU FIXED ROSCOE. I have to pay you back! This is insane!!”

 

Derek shakes his head. “No, you don’t need to pay me back.”

 

Talia pipes up, “I was able to call in some favours Stiles, there is no need to pay us back.”

 

Stiles reaches out and takes Derek’s hand. “You really love me?”

 

“I do, Stiles. So much.”

 

Stiles smiles widely then throws himself at the werewolf, holding on for dear life. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, lifting him off the ground while tucking his nose into Stiles’ neck and inhaling his warm, happy, scent.

 

“I love you too Derek.”

 

Derek and Stiles remain entwined for some time, and when the love fog lifts, it’s now dark and they are alone.

 

Derek lets Stiles down, making sure his feet are firmly planted on the ground. Stiles leans forward and kisses Derek gently on the lips. “This was the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, Derek. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

 

“Be my boyfriend?”

 

Stiles throws his head back and laughs. “As if there was going to be any other option. You’re stuck with me forever now.”

 

Derek pulls Stiles in for another kiss. “My evil plan worked.”

 

“Oh Der, there’s nothing evil about you.”

 

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

 

_ Two Years Later _

 

Derek helps Stiles load the last boxes in the back of Roscoe. The Jeep is full of their belongings, leaving enough room for the food that both Talia and Claudia have prepared. 

 

John stands on the porch with Samuel, Derek’s father, and they watch their sons load up the Jeep, pausing trade kisses between each load. 

 

“They are saps, the pair of them”, John says with a laugh.

 

“Derek gets that from his mother.”

 

Talia comes through the front door and punches her husband in the arm. “You and I both know that’s a lie, Samuel Hale. You are the sap.”

 

As if to prove her point, he sweeps his wife into a massive hug, dipping Talia in a passionate kiss. John shakes his head while laughing, while Claudia comes through the door carrying a box full of food while laughing.

 

“You are both as sappy as each other, honestly.”

 

Standing up straight again and releasing his wife from the kiss, Samuel scoffs. “I’ve seen the lovey-dovey crap you and John have pulled over the years, Claudia. Don’t think you’re getting out of this.”

 

“Oh, I never denied that Sam. I’m just as in love with John now, as I was the day we met.”

 

John smiles brightly at his wife. “That’s my girl.”

 

While Claudia loads the box of food in Roscoe and closes the door, Derek and Stiles had loaded the last box of Stiles’ in the back of the Jeep. They watch their parents laugh and joke with each other while Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Our parents are insane Stiles. I hope we’re not like this when we’re ancient.”

 

Stiles smiles. “I kinda hope we are. I hope we’re still that sappy when we’re old.”

 

Derek places a gentle kiss in Stiles’ hair. “We will be.”

 

John puts on his Sheriff voice and calls everyone to attention. “Okay everyone, these two lovebirds need to get themselves off to Stanford. Come and say goodbye to your parents, and you can get on your way."

 

Talia sweeps Derek into a hug, dragging Stiles in for one too. Samuel hugs the boys more sedately and then steps back to make room for John and Claudia.

 

The Stilinskis pull their son into a hug with words of encouragement, telling Stiles how proud of him they are. They hug Derek and tell him to look after their son, and tell the boys to look after each other.

 

With one final goodbye, Stiles and Derek hop into Roscoe with Stiles at the wheel. Reversing out of the driveway Stiles pauses for one final wave and a toot of Roscoe’s horn.


End file.
